


True North: A Postlude to Peace

by castaliareed



Series: Bound and Betrayed [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bonus story for Jonsa Kink Week, Dark Jon, Darkish Sansa, F/M, Incest, Kink, Outdoor Sex, People are probably watching them, Politics and Porn, Sinblings, Smut, They might be siblings they might be cousins, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: Sansa and Jon are traveling home.





	True North: A Postlude to Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extra part I did to wrap up the Bound and Betrayed series for Jonsa Kink Week. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more Jonsa fics. I'm going to be working on the 4th part of Lady and the Wolf and hopefully a Starkling fic or two. 
> 
> **See end notes for a fic that inspired a small part of this one. :-)
> 
> Again thank you to everyone who read this series for Kink Week! Your kudos and comments mean so much.

**Sansa**

The journey up the King's Road was met with crowds. They stopped at Inns and towns along the way. Spring flowers were in full bloom, the fields green and growing. The people called to Jon, their King, and his Lady. Sansa felt her chest fill with pride at each stop. He was not just their king, the King of the North, the Trident and the Vale, he was King of the entire realm. This would be the first of many trips like this if the Gods were good to them. 

They made camp near the Green Fork of the Trident. Jon had gone hunting with Ghost and several of his men and spearwives. Sansa had taken her daughters to run along the river banks. Arya had joined them while Brienne kept her ever watchful eye nearby. 

Sansa,  Arya, and the little girls had made their way to a meadow further from the banks when Jon came upon them. Serena had a crown of flowers in her hair, Robbyn had rocks in her pockets. He gave his horse over to his squire in order to join them as they walked back to the camp. Sansa put her arm through his while the girls and Arya ran around them. Brienne walked alongside. Ghost ran to and fro between Jon and the girls. 

"Did you catch our meal," she asked. 

"Aye, a few hares for me and Ghost, Ned Dayne took down a stag," he said. "Plenty for you to fill that growing belly." Sansa blushed giving his arm a squeeze, her other hand on her belly. It was getting rounder. Her breasts had grown full and her round belly showed ever so slightly on her tall frame. Maester Marle at Harrnehal had said that she was almost 5 moons past when they left a sennight ago. 

He whispered, "Love to rip that dress off ya right now and see that growing belly." Sansa blushed even more. She quite liked the thought of Jon ripping her simple blue gown off her. The last moon's turn at Harrenhal, she hardly could leave him alone. They had never been very good at keeping their love for each other a secret. With the true need for secrecy gone, Sansa was almost embarrassed by how often they had rutted. 

The girls ran up again to them, having found a small frog. Sansa's unladylike thoughts faded. Serena held the small green frog in her hands helped by Arya. Jon laughed. They begged to keep it. Sansa thought it would be much happier free. After much more begging, Serena was convinced that the frog should go free. 

As the tents came into view, Jon grabbed Sansa's arm to stop her. "Let them go ahead" he whispered in her ear. Sansa gave him a small smile. 

They walked on past the camp to a meadow on side farthest from the river banks. The grasses were low and there were wildflowers beginning to bloom. Sansa thought in another moon's turn this field would be a bed of flowers. _How lovely it would be to lay in such a thing_.  She knelt to pick flowers small blue ones to put in her hair. When she looked up Jon was watching her, his long face dark, his grey eyes even darker.

"Are you sad, I'm taking you North?" he asked. Sansa admired his handsome face with his trimmed short beard and dark wavy hair tied back. 

"No, the North is my home. It's where we belong," she said standing. Jon nodded squaring his strong shoulders to her and bringing his hand to her waist. 

"Snow may still cover the ground," he said running his hand through her long auburn waves that she had kept loose that day. 

"I'm stronger in the cold. I want this baby to know the cold," she said looking down at her stomach. His hand found her belly before he pulled her closer. Openmouthed, they kissed. She sucked on his lower lip before breaking away. 

"I want this baby to be true born," he said. "I want my daughters to be my true born."

"They are," she said assuring him. "They are. True northern born whether some southron Septon gives his blessing or not."

Jon shook his head, "He has to give us your annulment. Or else the girls are Tyrion Lannister's by law," Jon did not have to remind Sansa of that. She thought of the raven's she sent just before leaving Harrenhal. 

She placed a gentle had on his cheek, "Never, they are yours if we have to make it so." Jon closed his eyes sighing. "Jon, you did as much as you could allowing the Faith to administer the debt relief program. They will agree to the annulment shortly." Sansa knew her words sounded true. If she said them perhaps she could make them so. 

"How much more do we have to give them?" he said.  _Mayhaps only this one more thing,_  Sansa thought. They continued their walk until they came to a slight hill. They sat in a soft spot of grass looking out over the meadow. Sansa willed Jon's dark mood to go away. She hummed a tune she knew of Jonquil and Florian the Fool.  

"Jon," she said stopping her song. "You've been so unhappy here in the south."

"Not all the time," he said. Sansa doubted his words, though she did not say so. "I'm happy right now" he added. He kissed her neck, her hands grabbed his leather jerkin. One hand moved down her back and began caressing her arse. 

"Jon," she said. "People could see."

"Let them," he said. "I want to put my cock in you right here." Sansa felt a rise in her belly. She wanted that very much as well. For all her courtesies, Jon undid her. 

"Do you want me to put my cock in you right here?" he asked. Sansa responded with another long kiss. His hand had moved up to her breast. She wanted that very much as well. Letting her hand slide down from his chest to his waist, she managed to slip it under his jerkin and tunic then down inside his breeches. His manhood was hard and twitched at her touch. 

Jon laughed, kissed her neck, and growled as Sansa moved her hands up and down the length of his cock. Kissing and Kissing. She let him lower her down while she held on to his shoulders. His laid next to her, the length of his manhood pressing into her side tempting her. Returning her hands to his cock, she pulled it out of his breeches. The soft skin of his cock, warm in her hands. He kissed her harder. Squeezing her full breasts then pushing the neckline of her gown down to let her pink nipple pop out. The better for him to suck on it. Sansa's head fell back, she looked at the clouds in the blue sky forming the shape of two lovers. 

The skirts of her gown were being pulled up. She spread her legs, bending her knees, so Jon could caress her thighs. Her cunt grew wet while she ran her hands pulled his dark waves out of the tie. Bringing his face close to hers so she could press her lips against his beard. He kissed her back when there were sounds in the distance. They both froze. 

"I saw them walk this way," the loud muffled voice said. Jon lifted his head to see who was coming. The grass and bushes were not so high to hide them from view. 

"Ah, just some of our men," he said and continued kissing down her neck to her collarbone. 

"Jon, what if they see us," she said. Sansa lifted her head slightly and could make out two figures one with Northern colors by the look of it.

'What if," he asked with his hand on her breast while he sucked her nipple. 

"They may watch," she told him.  _Or they could walk the other direction._  

"They may," he said sucking. She let out a low groan. 

"That..that.." she tried to say. "doesn't bother you?" His fingers pushed aside her drenched small clothes and found her nub.   
"Gods, you're wet," he said. "Does it bother you?"

Circling around the nub, Jon pressed down. Sansa sighed shaking her head.  _No, no it doesn't bother me at all._

"Then be loud for me," he said putting his fingers inside of her cunt. Sansa threw her head back, spreading her legs even further apart. He moved two fingers inside with his thumb on her nub. She tried to stroke his cock. Soon, she could hardly keep her hand moving, she was so distracted by her own pleasure. Her sighs and moans got louder. Jon moved his hand faster. A burning sensation was upon her, she almost pushed his hand away. Then her cunt became even wetter as a cool liquid poured out of her. Jon laughed, saying dirty things in her ear. 

"Please I want you in me," she said. Jon knelt between her legs, rubbing her breasts. Sansa pulled her own skirt up around her waist. "Please," she said again. He nodded pushing down his breeches a little further. Moving her hips up towards him, Jon took his time guiding it to the entrance. While he rubbed the tip against the folds of her cunt, Sansa thought she might kill him for torturing her. 

"Beg for me," he said. Sansa pleaded, enjoying the game he wanted her to play. He teased her further, his cock entering her ever so slightly. Sansa begged for him. When Jon entered her fully, she let out a long moan. Holding on to her hips, he thrust once and asked her if she wanted more. Of course, she did. Each thrust, he made her ask for more. Until Jon could no longer contain himself. He fell forward his hands on either side of her head careful not to put his weight on her, his hips pushing his cock into her as fast as he could. Her hips lifting to meet his. 

Sansa cried out, "Gods, oh gods." The wave of heat and pleasure washed over her. Jon thrust harder and faster. She pulled at his jerkin and the tunic underneath hearing the fabric tear. He was panting above her while he moved. He reached his climax just after her, spilling his seed into her. 

Rolling onto his side, Jon gave her a long kiss. They laid in the grass in silence, Jon's arms around her. Sansa again was looking up at the sky, the clouds of lovers had disappeared. In its place was a cloud like a castle and she thought of home. 

When the sun had moved in the sky, Sansa sat up, telling Jon they should return to camp. He agreed though Sansa could hear the reluctance in his voice. She almost thought to give him a lecture on their duties. Instead, they meandered through the meadow on their way back. 

Reaching the tents, two figures that looked like they could be the men from earlier approached. Sansa saw a face that she had not seen in many a moon. Theon Greyjoy stood before them with a very wide smile. 

"Lovely, afternoon Starks," he said. Sansa felt sheepish for a moment and Jon narrowed his eyes. Remembering her courtesies, she greeted him kindly. Silently relieved that the Ravens sent had been headed. Theon told them he had come up from Riverrun, that her uncle sent his regards. 

"What do you want Greyjoy?" Jon said in a low voice. 

"Ah, seems your sister, or is it cousin now didn't tell you, did she," he said. Jon stared at Sansa who gave him her most innocent look. 

"She wrote to me, suggesting the Iron Islands could be of help to you when it comes to the Faith," he said. Sansa saw Jon inhale and thought he would be annoyed with her later. She felt quite wicked thinking about the game he might have them play if he was displeased with her. 

"Yes, that's right," Sansa said taking Theon's arm to lead him to their tent. Jon followed behind with a sour look. "I think the Iron Islands might be a very big help to us. And I'm sure there is much that we can do for you," she added. 

Theon agreed with Sansa. Though, she pretended not see him turn back to wink at Jon, mouthing the words, "Good one."  

_******_

_Jon waited at the heart tree in the Godswood of Winterfell for his bride to come. He had brought Sansa Stark back to her home so that he could marry her whether the High Septon in Oldtown condoned it or not. Bran was next to him, in his wheelchair._

_In the end, Jon did not have to march on Oldtown, or defy the Septon by giving Sansa her own annulment. No, the southron Septon did give Sansa an annulment from Tyrion Lannister. Only after numerous concessions. The first being that Jon allowed the Faith to administer the debt relief program for the poorest Westerosis. The last concession did not come from the Starks, but much to Jon's dismay, Theon Greyjoy, the current Lord of the Iron Islands. He would allow the Faith back onto the Iron Isles to build a large Sept if Sansa was Queen Consort. And with that Jon was to make Sansa his Queen and their next child_ _trueborn. Another Princess, Bran in all his foresight had assured them. Jon was delighted with the news. He wanted to spend his life surrounded by Stark ladies._

_The small crowd assembled in the Godswood, included the Greyjoy. There was a time when Jon believed Theon could not do enough to repay his earlier betrayal of the Stark family. Today, Jon thought it might be he, himself, who would owe Theon in the future. Even that did not dampen, his mood. Sansa was going to be his and only his._

_Voices and soft music could be heard coming down the path. Sansa walked with Arya, the sisters hand in hand. Her dress a light silver grey embroidered with wolves and dragons dancing in the same silver-grey thread. The fabric cascading over her large belly. Her auburn hair pulled hair on her head, so the waves fell down the back. He had given her a crown, a more delicate version of his to wear. Both with swords pointed upwards going around two bands, one bronze, and one gold._ _'Winter's lady no Winter's Queen.' Jon wore his finest black leather and velvet doublet and breeches. Sansa had made him a black cloak embroidered with the royal sigil, a white wolf and dragon on either side of blue winter rose._

_A septon had traveled from White Harbor to perform the ceremony. He stood with Jon and Bran waiting for Sansa and Arya to reach them._

_Jon felt his heart in his throat when Sansa was stood before him. He had never allowed himself to imagine a day such as today. Even when so many many moons ago, Sansa had crawled underneath his furs seeking his warmth and comfort. He did not dream of this. Bedding and wedding Sansa Stark was supposed to be impossible. Yet, they had made it so. For a moment, he feared that the wars and betrayals, half-truths and compromises would doom them. Then he gazed at his daughters, Serena and Robbyn-Rianna standing quietly next to Brienne and Ser Jaime amongst their friends, and he knew that it was all worth it._

_His eyes met her's. Arya announced that she brought Sansa of House Stark. The septon said the words. Jon said his, Sansa hers then they joined their hands. Jon looked down at her slim fingers in his scarred rough hands.  When he looked up again, he kissed her. Their mouths open slightly, their tongues meeting. When they pulled away, Sansa was smiling at him. She leaned close to whisper, "I love you." He smiled back saying he loved her too._

_They led the small crowd back to the hall for a wedding feast. That night when their guests were drunk on wine and music, he brought Sansa back to the Godswood to take her like a wolf for only the Old Gods to see._

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a great Modern AU fic, Save it for the Camera by chocolateghost, that was written for kink week that inspired this Theon part. If you like Theon randomly popping up in Jonsa fics you should all read that fic! See link below. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13546527


End file.
